The Time Has Come
by spaz19892000
Summary: What happens when the littlest and newest Parthenopaeus decides its her time and no one's around? Oneshot


**Summary: Kat goes into labour. One problem, the only one around is her grandmother's shade. A wonderful miracle and Kat's going it alone.**

* * *

Kat sat in her dad's old apartment in New Orleans trying to figure out how to put the stupid mobile Kyrian and Amanda had bought the baby. She was thankfully not alone. Well not exactly anyway. As she sat cross-legged on the bed her grandmother's shade sat on a chair.

"There!" She exclaimed. "Finally it's together."

"I still don't understand why you didn't just use your power to do it and save yourself the time and effort." Her grandmother sighed while smiling.

"For a number of different reasons; one that would have been little to no fun. Two, since the baby's due next week dad and Sin have been treating me like an invalid so it made me feel useful. And three to quote Dad; 'just because you can doesn't mean you should'. That is why I did it myself." She said with satisfaction holding up the mobile.

"Why are they bats and fangs?" Her grandmother looked at it puzzled.

"Kyrian's idea of a joke, not that he knows how close to the truth he really is. When you wind it up it plays the melody of Vampire Heart by HIM." Kat chuckled. **(A/N: I got the mobile idea from Kerrelyn Sparks in Be Still My Vampire Heart.)**

"I don't think I know that song." Apollymi commented.

Kat wound the mobile up and allowed it to play. "Its one of mine and dad's favourite songs." Suddenly Kat felt a sharp pain, grunted she place a hand on her stomach.

Apollymi looked at her worries. "Should I go fetch your father and Sin and Tory?"

Kat smiled and waved off her question. "Not to worry. I just think the baby doesn't like where mommy's kidneys are. I'll be right back." Kat got off the bed and headed to the bathroom.

Shutting the door Kat went to the sink to splash some water on her face. Suddenly she was hit with another sharp pain. This one was worse that the last and Kat gripped the edge of the sink as she closed her eyes against the pain. Now she was slightly concerned, no matter how hard the baby had kicked it had never hurt this much. _One more pain and I'll be officially scared, _she thought to herself. All of a sudden something warm was running down her leg. _Okay at eleven thousand years old I do not wet my pants, pregnant or not._ Opening her eyes she looked down. There between her feet was a puddle of clear liquid.

_Oh well that explains it my water broke. _Kat looked back at the mirror and seconds later her thoughts finally registered. She looked back to the ground. _Oh. My. God. My water broke. _She put her hand to her stomach. "I love you baby girl but did you have to pick now to make your grand entrance. You couldn't have waited oh say an hour or two when Daddy and grandpa and grandma Torywere here." Sighing she waddled her way to the door. Stepping out she made her way to the bed and pulled her cell out of her purse. She hit speed dial one and waited. No answer, so she tried two and again there was no answer. Sighing she turned to her grandmother.

"Grandma?"

"Yes dear."

"You think you could go and try to find to Tory, dad and Sin?"

"Is there something wrong Katra?"

"Wrong no. It's just the baby has decided that she would like to make her entrance now. I just tried calling them but I can't get through. I need you to go find AHHHHHHH!" Her right hand flew to the side of her stomach as her left gripped the bedpost as she rode out the contraction. "I need you to go find them."

Apollymi stepped forward and laid a hand to her stomach. "Of course Katra. And not that I think it help with the pain but you won't have a long labour."

Kat laughed. "No it doesn't help with the pain but it does lift my spirits. Thanks for that little tidbit, Savitar forgot to mention that on his last visit."

Apollymi nodded and left. At first Kat was going to wait at the apartment for them to get here, knowing they would come here first. Then another contraction hit and that was the end of that idea. Teleporting straight to the hospital now was the new plan and as she breathed through the pain it looked better every second. Once she was through the contraction Kat slowly waddled to the closest. She had a backpack of cloths stashed everywhere. Just because Sin wanted to make sure wherever they were they could head straight for the hospital. Kat rooted around a little for it but finally found her backpack and popped herself to the hospital. She walked through the ER and to the nurse's station. The nurse looked up at her and offered a friendly smile. "What can I do for you honey?"

"Hi, my water broke about ten minutes ago." Kat smiled. Then another contraction hit and she inhaled sharply as she grabbed the desk. Suddenly the nurse was behind her gently pushing her down into a wheelchair.

"You're awfully calm. Is this your first one?" She asked as she wheeled Kat over to the elevator.

"Yep, I'm kind of hoping if I stay calm the baby will decide to be nice to her mommy and make her entrance quickly."

The nurse laughed. "Good luck, I hope you get lucky. So where's the daddy?" She asked as they entered the elevator.

Kat laughed. "Out somewhere with my dad and step-mom. I'm not due for another week so they thought they'd thought it would be safe to run out for a little bit." Kat rubbed her belly with both hands. "Apparently baby girl here decided to make it known early that she intends to follow her own timetable."

"You know it's a girl for sure or is that just mother's intuition?" The nurse asked as she quickly rolled Kat out of the elevator and to the floor's nursing station.

"I know for sure." They stopped at the nursing station just as another contraction hit and hit hard. A soft hand began rubbing her shoulders.

"Just breathe dear. In and out, it'll pass." She continued until Kat was breathing normally again. "Now I need to fill out this paper work. What's your name?"

"Katra Parthenopaeus **(A/N: Seeing as I couldn't find a last name for Sin I thought that it would be cute if Kat and Sin had their last name as Parthenopaeus)**. I should have a file in the system. My doctor works here, Doctor Robins."

The nurse behind the desk typed a little in the computer. "Yes where you are. Kathy could you please take her to 301. We'll page doctor Robins for you Katra."

"Please call me Kat. Thank you."

Apollymi sighed as she tried once again to locate her son in her pond. He wasn't responding to her calling and neither were Tory or Sin. It had been almost two hours since she left Katra and she couldn't get a message through to her granddaughter through the pain of her contractions. Sighing Apollymi sent her shade once again to her son's home. No one was there. She then flashed to Sin's suite in Vegas, again she found it empty. She flashed to Katra's home in Kalosis, they weren't there either. She returned to her body and once again called out to her son. This time he answered.

"Yes Matera?"

"Where have you been Apostolos? I have been trying to reach you?"

"Sorry Matera. I don't know why I couldn't hear you. What was it you needed to talk to me about?"

"A little over two hours ago Katra went into labour."

"WHAT?!? OVER TWO HOURS AGO?"

"Yes Apostolos. She tried to reach you and Sin on your phones but you didn't answer. I've been trying to find you but I haven't been able to until now."

Doctor Robin looked at the computer print out as Katra breathed her way through her yet another contraction. "Alright Kat, you're fully dilated. I'm going to go make sure the delivery room is ready a nurse will be in to bring there in a couple of minutes." With that the doctor left.

Kat let herself fall back onto the pillow exhausted. They had offered to give her the epidural but being a goddess she knew she would be taking the needle all for not. She lay there waiting for the inevitable next contraction to come. When it did a single tear fell down her cheek. _Where are you Sin, I need you_, she mentally cried as she braved another painful contraction. When it finally passed two nurses came in and wheeled her into the delivery room. This was it; she was going to have the baby. Another tear fell from her eye, she didn't want to have the baby without Sin there. She _couldn't_ have the baby without him she wasn't capable of it.

Sin ran ahead of Ash, Simi, and Tory, straight out of the elevator and down the hall to the nursing station. "Hi I'm looking for my wife. Katra Parth-"

"She was just taken to the delivery room. It's the third door on your right."

Sin nodded and turned back to the three of them. Ash waved him on. "Go we'll be here. Just come get us when we can see her."

Sin rushed to the door and went in. Inside a nurse helped him change as he listened to Katra in the adjoining room.

"Come on Kat we need you to push." He heard the doctor say.

"I can't." Kat's sob broke his heart. "I can't do this, not without Sin. I can't do this without him."

Just as she finished the sentence the nurse had finished and Sin rushed through the door to the side of Kat's bed. Her eyes were closed and so she didn't see him. He took her hand and brought it to his lips. Kat's eyes flew open as her gaze met Sin's. "I'm here baby. Right here. You can do this."

Kat nodded and gripped his hand. Sin didn't even notice as he brushed her hair from her forehead. "Okay Kat." The doctor said. "We need a big push."

Kat cried out as she pushed, her breathing ragged when she stopped. A mere seconds later the doctor had her push again. By the fifth time he asked Kat collapsed on the bed. "I can't. I can't do it."

Sin kissed her forehead. "Yes you can. This is the last one and you'll be able to hold our little girl in your arms. Come on baby you can do it. I believe in you."

With that Kat lifted her shoulders off the bed and pushed. Seconds later they heard their daughter's cry for the first time. Kat fell bed into the pillows with a smile on her face. Sin leaned down and kissed her lips.

"You did it babe. You were amazing." He hugged her to him. When he pulled away he saw tears in her eyes that mirrored his own and he took her hand in his.

"I thought you weren't going to make it. I couldn't have done it without you." She said before the nurses began rolling her back to her room. Sin walked beside her still holding her had. Once they had her settled in her room Sin kissed her knuckles.

"I'll be right back. I'm just going to get Ash and the others." Kat nodded and he left. Moments later he was back with her family. Her dad was the first one to her. He kissed her forehead and ran a hand over her hair.

"Hey baby girl. How you feeling?"

"Exhausted and wonderful all at the same time." She smiled at him. "I'm a mom daddy." She whispered to him, her voice laced with awe.

"I know baby. I'm so proud of you." He kissed her forehead again and moved to let Tory at her. Tory hugged her and kissed her cheek. Simi jumped up on the bed.

"Did akra Kat already have the baby?" She asked with a slight pout.

"Yes Simi I did."

Simi looked around the room. "Then where is it?"

"The doctor is cleaning her and then they have to weigh her and make sure everything alright." Sin said as he sat beside Kat on the bed. Just then the nurse rolled the baby and held it out to Kat before leaving.

"Hi baby girl." Kat said softly as she held her daughter to her chest.

"Did you two pick out a name yet?" Tory asked.

Kat looked up at Sin who nodded and she turned to her dad. "Dad why don't you come and hold your granddaughter." Once Ash had her Kat looked at him. "Actually I wanted to ask you about the name dad."

Ash looked down at her. "Me?"

Kat nodded. "We wanted to know if you were alright with her name being Ryssa, after your sister?"

Ash looked from Kat to the baby and back with tears in his eyes. "I would be honoured if you named her after her." Ash tickled under the baby's chin. "Hello Ryssa, I'm your grandpa." He said softly.

Kat smiled as she watched her father with her daughter. It was what she had always wanted since she was a little girl. A whole family, for so long she had given up hope that her father would ever know her and here he was holding his granddaughter. It warmed Kat's heart when Ash leaned his head down and gave Ryssa an Eskimo kiss and kissed her forehead.

"Akra Kat? Can Simi hold the baby?" Simi ask softly.

"Sure Sim." Kat smiled.

Ash approached the foot of the bed where Simi sat. "Okay Simi put your arms like mine." Simi held her arms out like Ash's and he gently placed the baby there. Ash stayed close just in case.

"She's so tiny." Simi smiled at the little baby in her arms. "The Simi thinks akra-Kat and Sin should be careful not to misplace her. You might not find her. Like Simi when she lost her barbeque sauce."

Everyone laughed. "Simi can I take her now?" Tory asked. Simi nodded and Tory took the baby from her. "She has your eyes Kat."

Sin kissed her Kat's temple. "Then I'm the luckiest bastard alive." Kat smiled and leaned into his side.

The baby started to fuss and Tory started to Kat. "I think she wants mommy."

Kat held the baby close and ran the back of a finger down her cheek. "Hi baby girl." The moment Kat spoke the baby quieted down and went to sleep.

"Kat, Sin." Kat looked up at her father who was holding a camera. Smiling she tilted the baby so that he could see her face. "Perfect. The first of many family photos." Ash smiled.

Kat looked at everyone in the room and then back to her daughter. He was right they were the perfect family, all of them. For the first time in her life it really clicked she wasn't ever going to be alone again. Growing up, her mom had loved her but only showed it when no one was around. Now her family loved her and showed it always. Tory and Simi loved giving her hugs no matter where they were, her dad was always kissing her cheeks or forehead or giving her bear hugs especially in public, and Sin only stopped just short of public indecency. Yes, they were the perfect family.


End file.
